


Sunday 1AM PDT/4AM EDT

by Watrgrl



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watrgrl/pseuds/Watrgrl
Summary: Some late night texting





	Sunday 1AM PDT/4AM EDT

**Author's Note:**

> One shot: this story was just stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I literally wrote it on a napkin lol.
> 
> Keep it secret/safe/etc.

Ronan: I'm sorry to do this, but I may need to infringe slightly on The Weekend of Videogames (and also Sex)

Jon: ?

R: On Friday an Oxford Friend (do you remember Ammar?) has a big exhibit opening, it's a huge deal, I promised I'd attend weeks ago before the venue confirmed a date. Sorry! Be my date? Stuffy events are always better with you there ♡♡♡

R: And then TWoV(aaS) will resume on Saturday with no interruption and no work and sweats/nakedness all day

J: Okay. Do I have to wear a suit? (Ammar: tall guy I met in the courtyard who talked a lot about Rodin?)

R: Probably jacket no collar no tie works? (Yeah that's him)

J: Ok

R: I mean, yes you do! It's mandatory! [shifty eyes] Definitely not just for you-looking-hot-in-a-suit reasons!

J: Lol was just typing "If the answer is no can you wear a suit anyways?"

R: Yes, I can absolutely do that!

R: Thanks, I appreciate it

J: Proposed rules for TWoV(aaS):

R: Listening.

J: Rule #1: No leaving apartment all day Saturday. All food either has to be at your place already or postmated. Ultimate laziness.

R: Motion passed. (Love that rule)

J: Rule #2: Sekiro 75%, Myst 25%. Due to art gallery reasons.

R: 60/40

J: 70/30 and you can order breakfast you like from the place with the creepy owner

R: Done

J: Rule #3

R: Is it weird I'm super into this rule thing?

J: Yes but also me too

R: Rule #3?

J: I'm little spoon all weekend

R: You pushed your luck too far, Jonathan Lovett!

J: Here me out: I'm flying to you, I'm taking a week out of my show, and do you know how many angry tweets I'm fielding for not having an episode? The people are mad. I deserve this.

R: Counterpoint: You know I've been super stressed out. And you've been worrying about me. And you say all the time you wish you could do more (esp from LA). Well now you can! I need spooning! Spoon me!

J: Fine

R: Motion /not/ passed!

J: Low blow using my gentle caring nature against me

R: I need your gentleness and care: in spooning format :D :D :D

J: Ugh

J: But while we're on the topic, how are things?

R: Better, actually. A lot better.

J: Good!

R: Hours still crazy, but the to-do list is much more manageable

J: Stress level?

R: 6? Now that ive officially submitted I feel so much better

J: Great! So much lower!

R: Yeah, much better

J: Sleep?

R: Less good. Around 3 to 5 hours every night this past week. I don't know how I'm still alive.

J: I know you just put me as the beneficiary of your fancy New Yorker life insurance, but I'm not looking to cash that in just yet. Please stay alive at least until after the weekend?

R: Okay. Then after that I've worn out my use, right? Then you're good to get rid of me whenever?

J: You got it

R: How was annoying ad-seller guy?

J: So annoying. So pompous. Rivaling Senate Office levels of pompousness.

R: Wow. That's a high bar.

J: Yup. Anyways, it was fine, he bought an ad. Kinda mixed feelings about it. Money: good. Having to talk to him again: bad.

R: Yeah I can see that feeling. But congrats! My spouse is a media titan!

J: Haha thanks

J: T-4 days, Ro

R: I know! :) Sory again for infringing on us-time

J: That's okay

R: I should probably sleep

J: Yeah you should. It's late. Late here too.

R: Sorry for keeping you up

J: S'ok. It was good to talk to you. I miss you.

R: I miss you too. T-4 days! Almost 3!

J: Like, I miss you a lot.

R: /10?

J: 7 or 8

R: Oh shit, you gotta tell me these things! Communication!

J: I know, just didn't want to make you feel guilty for art gallery.

R: I know ♡ Face time dinner date tomorrow?

J: Yes pls. 5PDT/8EDT?

R: Is 6PDT/9EDT possible? If not, I can make 5/8 happen

J: 6/9 works.

R: Im thinking Mexican

J: We don't have to order the same thing you know

R: I know but it's cute

J: Fine. You know I'm a sucker for a quesadilla.

R: You are

J: Okay time for sleep

R: Yup, already in bed

J: Me too

R: Love you. Can't wait for you to be here. I already preemptively stocked up on diet coke today :)

J: Aw. Love you too. Seriously cannot come soon enough.

J: Damn, should have used 7 or 8 out of 10 missing you as leverage for the Spoon Rule

R: Motion already failed, counsellor

J: Okay fine. Sleeping for real now. I love you Ronan.

R: I love you too, always. Xxx


End file.
